


Hall of Fame

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Gen, Ice Skating, Inspired by Music, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: No matter where we see ourselves with our work, our writing, our name, we’ll always find a spot on the Hall of Fame





	Hall of Fame

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> <https://joey-wingster.tumblr.com/post/164568544050/song-hall-of-fame-by-the-script-no-matter-where>  
> 

Thank you for viewing


End file.
